wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chevalier de la Mort
This is the perfect way to break down this informatoin. This is the perfect way to break down this informatoin. Wrath of the Lich King Dans l'extension Wrath of the Lich King, les joueurs auront la possibilité de créer un chevalier de la mort, une nouvelle classe. Il vous suffit de posséder un personnage de niveau 55 ou plus sur votre compte de World of Warcraft pour créer un chevalier de la mort de niveau 55 de n’importe quelle race (si vous jouez sur un royaume joueur contre joueur, votre chevalier sera obligatoirement d’une race de la faction choisie à l’origine). Dès son entrée dans le monde, votre chevalier néophyte accomplira une série de quêtes destinées à lui enseigner à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Vous ne pourrez créer qu’un seul chevalier de la mort par royaume et par compte.Depuis la mise à jour 3.0.9, les joueurs ont la possibilité de créer un chevalier de la mort sur tout les serveurs, même s'il n'a pas de personnage sur ce serveur Protégé par son armure de plaque, le chevalier de la mort est un tank efficace tant pour les petits groupes que pour les raid. Les dégâts qu’il inflige et qu’il encaisse seront respectables. Le chevalier de la mort a aussi un arbre de talents et un équipement pour remplir un rôle de DPS, qui sera basé sur ses nombreux effets de maladies débilitantes, sur ses dégâts directs et sur ses attaques instantanées. Arbres de talents: *'Sang' : les talents de cet arbre améliorent vos dégâts et votre durée de vie grâce à des possibilités de soins. *'Givre' : les talents de cet arbre améliorent votre hâte en melée, donnent des possibilités d'aoe supplémentaires et votre résistance aux dégats magiques reçus. *'Impie' : les talents de cet arbre ont de multiples fonctions. Ils améliorent vos dégâts de zone, vos créatures invoquées et votre protection contre les dégâts magiques. Les Présences, des auras personnelles qui n’influencent que le chevalier de la mort, viennent compléter ses compétences. En fonction de la répartition de vos points de talents, il est possible de faire profiter de l'une ou l'autre de vos présences aux membres de votre groupe. Les runes : toute technique du chevalier de la mort requiert des runes, dont il existe trois variétés : de sang, de givre et impies. Selon la technique, il peut être nécessaire d’utiliser un type ou une combinaison de types de runes. Les runes ont un temps de recharge de 10 sec après utilisation. Quand il utilise des runes, le chevalier de la mort génère de la puissance runique. Certaines de ses techniques consommeront toute sa puissance runique, et leur efficacité variera selon la somme de puissance consommée. À l’image de la rage pour le guerrier, la puissance runique diminue avec le temps si elle n’est pas utilisée. Enfin, le Chevalier de la Mort pourra invoquer toutes sortes de créatures dont un destrier de la mort, une goule (qu'il pourra contrôler comme un familier en fonction de ses points de talent) ou une armée de zombies. Si la cible utilisée pour créer une goule est un joueur ami, ce dernier pourra décider de "réssuciter" sous forme de goule pendant une certaine durée. Dans Warcraft III, le chevalier de la mort était considéré comme le pendant sombre du paladin humain à cause de la ressemblance de ses sorts mis au services du Fléau Mort-Vivant. Forces * Débute au niveau 55, facile à prendre en main, gameplay addictif. * Armure de plaque. * Une multitude de spécialisation dans une optique de "tanking".(ce n'est plus vrai avec le patch 4.0, la branche sang est dédiée au tanking ) * Classe anti "caster" (magique) par excellence. * Une multitude d'enchantement pour Armes a 1 main ou 2 mains dédiés au Chevaliers de la mort uniquement. * Peut se téléporter au Fort Ebène (Maleterre de l'est) * Monture de classe. Faiblesses * Peu de moyens de sortir du contrôle d'un autre joueur. * Ne peut porter une arme à distance. * Ne peut porter de bouclier. * Dépendant du temps de recharge des runes et du Pouvoir Runique. Chevaliers connus Chevaliers Notables: *Arthas Menethil *Baron Rivendare *Alexei Barov *Instructeur Razuvious *Capitaine Senterouge *Teron Fielsang *Les Quatre Cavaliers **Généralissime Mograine puis Baron Rivendare **Thane Korth'azz **Dame Blaumeux **Sir Zeliek *Les Chevaliers de la Main de Souffrance *Suzerain Drakuru *Les Chevaliers de la lame d'Ebène **Généralissime Darion Mograine *Chevalier Noir Sites: *Le site des Chevaliers de la Mort *Site officiel sur les Chevaliers de la Mort da:Death Knight de:Todesritter en:Death knight es:Death Knight it:Death Knight pl:Death Knight Catégorie:World of Warcraft